


What We Had

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Double Drabble, Multi, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds echoes of Rose through the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Had

Sometimes, the Doctor finds echoes of her through the TARDIS.

He opens a door that should have gone to a spare parts room, but now leads to Rose's bedroom from her younger days, all pink and lace. In the top drawer of her vanity is a tangle of ribbons that still smell of her hair.

Under the console, he's teasing out a tassel of wires cinched in the middle by a ring. He peers closer at the ring, and the sonic screwdriver falls from his slack hand when he realizes that it's the Kairite promise ring he and Jack bought Rose for her 30th birthday.

While picking out a tie in the wardrobe room, he sees something leaning against a chest of drawers. It's the cane Jack carved for Rose in her later days, when she could no longer keep up with her unchanging men. The Doctor offered to repair her joints with nanogenes so she could walk unaided, but she insisted on the cane, saying it made her look more distinguished.

Every time it happens, the Doctor seeks out Jack and kisses him until he goes into respiratory bypass.

Sometimes, he thinks he can taste her on Jack's lips.


End file.
